disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (pronounced "tatta-shor-ee") is an American voice actor and comedian who frequently portrays secondary characters as well as monstrous-looking types. He is also known for playing Megatron in the Transformers video games, War for Cybertron ''and ''Fall of Cybertron. His Disney roles include the giant troll in Enchanted; Pacha in the first season of The Emperor's New School; Kevin Flynn and CLU in Tron: Evolution, Tron: Uprising and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance; the Yeti in Expedition Everest; Fortune Red in Kinect Disneyland Adventures; the Gungan Captain in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue; Barnacle Jones in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, additional voices in Mickey Mouse, and the Hulk in all the Marvel animated shows, animated movies, and video games. He also voiced a Monstrous Citizen in Disney INFINITY, and was the original voice of Darth Vader in the original Star Tours attraction. Disney filmography TV shows *''Avengers Assemble: Hulk, various *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer: Additional voices *DuckTales (2017 series): Red Terra-Firmie *Elena of Avalor: Water Spirit *Gravity Falls: Additional voices *Guardians of the Galaxy: Hulk *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.: Hulk, various *Mickey Mouse: Addtional voices *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: Additional voices *Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel: Hulk *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Sundown *Sofia the First: Stable Guard, Additional voices *Spider-Man'' : Max Modell *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Buff Frog, various *Star Wars Rebels: Boss Yushyn, Mining Rebel Guard *Tangled: The Series: Additional voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Hulk, various *The Emperor's New School: Pacha (Season 1) *Tron: Uprising: CLU *Ultimate Spider-Man: Hulk, various *Wander Over Yonder: Lord Dominator (disguised form), various Movies *Enchanted: The giant troll *Frozen: Additional voices *Meet the Robinsons: Additional voices *Planes: Additional voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue: Additional voices *The Princess and the Frog: Additional voices *Tangled: Additional voices *Wreck-It Ralph: Additional voices Video games *Disney INFINITY: Monstrous Citizen *Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition: Hulk *Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition: Hulk, additional voices *Epic Mickey: Addtional voices *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Barnacle Jones *Kinect: Disneyland Adventures: Fortune Red *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: Kevin Flynn, CLU *Tron: Evolution: Kevin Flynn, CLU *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' : Cursed Pirates *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow: Bosun, Koehler, Spanish Guard, Portuguese Soldier Theme park attractions *Expedition Everest: Yeti *Star Tours: Darth Vader *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue: Gungan Captain Disney Roles Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|'Pacha' ''The Emperor's New School (Season 1) KH-Kevin Flynn KH3D.png|'Kevin Flynn' Tron: Evolution Tron: Uprising and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance CLU KH3D.png|'CLU' Tron: Evolution Tron: Uprising and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance EE yeti 3.jpg|'Yeti' Expedition Everest Fortune Red.jpg|'Fortune Red' Kinect: Disneyland Adventures Hulk and the agents of smash.png|'Hulk' Buff Frog.png|'Buff Frog' Star vs. the Forces of Evil Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 22.png|'Ghost Rider' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Darth Vader's head.jpg|'Darth Vader' (original Star Tours attraction)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB0mYapIez8https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgfJrp_X8NY Lord Dominator disguised.png|'Lord Dominator (disguised form)' Wander Over Yonder Crossbones.png|'Crossbones' Ultimate Spider-Man Karnak USMWW 1.png|'Karnak' Black Bolt USMWW 7.png|'Black Bolt' Ultimate Spider-Man Crimson Dynamo AA.png|'Crimson Dynamo' Avengers Assemble Ringmaster marvel.png|'Ringmaster' Avengers Assemble Thunderball.png|'Thunderball' Volstagg EMH.jpg|'Volstagg' Charon_Marvel.jpg|'Charon' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Wrecker.jpg|'Wrecker' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Xemnu.png|'Xemnu' Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Benjamin Grimm EMH.jpg|'Thing' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Red Hulk EMH.png|'Red Hulk' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Fenris Wolf.gif|'Fenris Wolf' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Mandrill.png|'Mandrill' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Graviton AEMH.png|'Graviton' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wander and Captain Tim.png|'Captain Tim' Wander Over Yonder S1e15a Destructor turns good.png|'Destructor' Wander Over Yonder Kragthar.png|'Kragthar' Wander Over Yonder S1E16b_Thrax.JPG|'Thrax' Wander Over Yonder Drakor looking at captured brad.png|'King Draykor' Wander Over Yonder S1e1b_Beast_notices_hatching_egg.jpg|'The Beast' Wander Over Yonder Yushyn.png|'Yushyn' Star Wars Rebels S1E3_Emmitt_being_suave.png|'Emmitt' Star vs. the Forces of Evil char_153954.jpg|'Stable Master' Sofia the First Sundown_Sheet.jpg|'Sundown' Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Bosun.jpg|'Bo'Sun' Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Grinkon.png|'Death Eater' Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Gallery 181005-fred_large.jpg Fred-Tatasciore1.jpg 868495c0ae5a54b2a3176a81f3e137d5.jpg 394_content_lightbox.jpg Fred Tatasciore321.jpg FredTatasciore_Real1.jpg References Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American comedians Category:American actors Category:People from New York Category:Video Game voice actors Category:1960s births Category:Enchanted Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Tron Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Epic Mickey Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Planes (film) Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Tours Category:Star Wars Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Disney Revival Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:DuckTales Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series)